


Rewrite the Stars

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), M/M, Rebel Lance, Sharpshooter Lance, Slow Burn, hint Sheith, klance, rebel princess Allura
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Keith è il principe di Marmora, ha perso la sua famiglia, la sua casa e la sua patria in un modo inaspettato, violento e tragico.Lance è un cecchino della resistenza, non ha mai avuto davvero una patria e ha rinuciato alla sua famiglia per scelta obbligata.La Resistenza è in lotta con l'Impero da secoli per liberare l'universo dal giogo dell'oppressione e la profezia che designa colei che metterà fine al dominio galra è l'unica luce a illuminare un cammino oscuro.Ma non tutto ciò che è stato rivelato dalle stelle è eterno e immutabile. A volte può essere riscritto.





	1. Cap. 1

L'esplosione aveva scosso il palazzo dalla fondamenta, scatenando il panico tra i presenti alla cerimonia. Le massime cariche del pianeta si trovavano in quel luogo per assistere all'incoronazione e il crollo della balconata su cui si trovavano i sovrani di Marmora aveva causato numerose vittime oltre che ingenti danni.  
Nel caos generale del momento, Shiro era riuscito solamente ad afferrare il principe Keith e a trascinarlo al sicuro dietro una colonna portante, prima che il soffitto crollasse attorno a loro, in un fragore di polvere e calcinacci. Della regina Krolia non c'era traccia, tutto quello che riusciva a intravedere attorno a sé erano figure indistinte che apparivano e sparivano nel salone cosparso di detriti e dall'aria irrespirabile.  
Il ragazzo rimase stretto a lui, irrigidito dal terrore, finché il rombo dell'esplosione e dei crolli non si estinse. Solo allora osò sporgersi dal loro nascondiglio.  
« Altezza, no, non dovete esporvi! » lo richiamò Shiro.  
Come capitano delle guardie reali, l'incolumità dell'erede al trono era la sua priorità assoluta. Il fatto poi che fosse particolarmente affezionato a lui non faceva che accrescere il suo senso di responsabilità.  
« Devo trovare mia madre! » protestò Keith, strattonando il braccio che Shiro stava trattenendo.  
Come preoccupazione era più che comprensibile, ma l'istinto gli diceva che era troppo pericoloso lasciare Keith allo scoperto in quel momento.  
Quanto appena accaduto, stava realizzando man mano che la sua mente si schiariva, non era stato altro che un attacco alle istituzioni di Marmora, un attentato ai sovrani proprio durante la cerimonia dell'incoronazione del nuovo re.  
« Devo far vedere al popolo che sono vivo! Hanno bisogno della figura del re nei momenti di crisi! » proseguì Keith, ma Shiro scosse la testa.  
« Hanno più bisogno che il loro re resti in vita, fidatevi. È stato un attentato a voi, nessuno toccherà il popolo. Mi occuperò di cercare sua altezza la regina una volta che vi saprò al sicuro. »  
« Non se ne parla, verrò anch'io a cercare mia madre! »  
« Keith! »  
Il tono perentorio di Shiro mise a tacere il giovane principe.  
I suoi intenti erano ammirevoli, ma doveva capire che la sua incolumità al momento era più importante di quella di chiunque altro.  
« Ho detto che me ne occuperò personalmente, fidatevi di me. Ora andiamo, rimanere in un luogo pericolante non è una buona idea. »  
Non attese oltre e uscì dal nascondiglio, facendo cenno al principe di seguirlo solo quando fu certo che la via fosse libera.  
Appena svoltato l'angolo, si mostrò ai loro occhi uno spettacolo desolante: quella che era stata la grande sala delle cerimonie del palazzo reale di Marmora, su cui si apriva la balconata, era ora invasa di detriti e calcinacci. Il soffitto era completamente crollato, facendo a pezzi i fregi e le decorazioni che ne abbellivano le pareti e, attraverso di esso, si scorgeva ancora la nube di polvere che si levava verso il cielo. Profonde crepe correvano lungo i muri, rendendo sempre più chiaro quanto l'edificio fosse ormai irrimediabilmente compromesso.  
In mezzo a quella devastazione si potevano individuare i corpi di diversi membri della guardia e della servitù, che non avevano avuto scampo dal crollo delle pesanti lastre di pietra. Vi erano compagni di Shiro e persone con cui Keith aveva diviso le sue giornate, eppure il capitano non gli permise di fermarsi nemmeno un momento. Se la vista del sangue, di quei corpi straziati, avesse bloccato il principe, sarebbe stato un problema e in quel momento non potevano permettersi di sprecare neanche un secondo.  
Stringendo Keith per un polso, si infilò in uno dei corridoi che conducevano al piano inferiore del palazzo, dove si trovavano gli hangar: doveva portarlo via di lì prima che qualcuno, chiunque, li trovasse.  
Il principe tentò di liberarsi, ma Shiro non mollò la presa. Le volte in cui lo aveva toccato si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano e mai era successo in quel modo brusco, ma l'ultima cosa di cui preoccuparsi ora era l'etichetta di corte.  
Il corridoio era sufficientemente sgombro per permettere loro di procedere più velocemente, per questo mancò poco che Shiro si scontrasse con una figura che stava svoltando l'angolo di gran carriera. Lo riconobbe all'istante, era uno dei suoi sottoposti della guardia, un galra con un notevole temperamento.  
« Haxus! » esclamò, la voce che tradiva il sollievo di vedere finalmente una faccia amica. « Meno male, stai bene. La sala è un disastro. Come stanno di sotto? »  
Per tutta risposta, il galra digrignò i denti ed estrasse un pugnale dalla cintura. La mossa fu fulminea e, se non fosse stato per Keith che l'aveva notata un istante prima e l'aveva strattonato, di certo Shiro avrebbe subito una brutta ferita.  
« Che ti prende?! » protestò, incredulo, tentando tuttavia di bloccarlo con il braccio bionico.  
La protesi meccanica che gli sostituiva il braccio destro poteva essere un'eccellente arma sia di attacco che di difesa, ma non si sarebbe mai sognato di usarla contro un proprio compagno.  
« Haxus, che stai facendo? Non dirmi che tu... »  
« La resistenza ha attaccato il castello! Non avete scampo! Questa è la fine per il tuo principino! » urlò il galra attaccandolo nuovamente.  
La colluttazione si fece serrata, fino a quando Haxus non riuscì a mettere Shiro con le spalle al muro, approfittando delle esitazioni dell'altro dovute allo sconcerto e alla confusione.  
In un lampo d'ira, il capitano si diede dello stupido per non aver riconosciuto una spia tra i suoi uomini, soldati con cui aveva avuto a che fare ogni giorno e che aveva creduto fedeli se non ai reali, almeno alla causa della libertà. Era stato un illuso.  
Sapeva anche che, se fosse stato libero di muoversi, avrebbe atterrato Haxus molto più facilmente, ma proteggere Keith era prioritario.  
« Altezza, andate avanti! Vi raggiungerò nell'hangar! » esclamò, parando in extremis un affondo.  
« Non ti lascio qui alle prese con un ribelle! » ribatté il ragazzo, che ovviamente non intendeva dargli ascolto.  
Un ribelle.  
Dannazione.  
Haxus lo colpì al fianco, a tradimento, costringendolo in ginocchio, e alzò la lama pronta a colpire.  
Shiro ringhiò e maledisse la propria ingenuità. Era troppo in svantaggio per...  
Un lampo blu gli passò appena sopra la testa, con un sibilo, e Haxus s'irrigidì, spalancando gli occhi. Le pupille gialle, realizzò Shiro, non fissavano lui ma qualcosa alle sue spalle.  
Il braccio scattò e il pugnale colpì con una traiettoria perfetta. Un attimo dopo il corpo senza vita del galra stramazzò a terra.  
Shiro si voltò, gli occhi sgranati.  
Alle sue spalle, Keith teneva il braccio destro teso in avanti, una pistola laser in pugno.  
Il pugnale era conficcato nella parete, ma una profonda ferita si era aperta sulla spalla del ragazzo, lacerando le stoffe pregiate e imbrattando di sangue l'abito da cerimonia.  
Keith accennò un sorriso, prima che le gambe cedessero e crollasse in ginocchio.  
Shiro gli fu accanto immediatamente.  
« Una pistola... » fu tutto quello che riuscì ad articolare nello stordimento del momento.  
« Non che sappia usarla. » rispose Keith, pallido più che mai, rinfoderando l'arma e stringendosi la spalla ferita.  
« Mi avete salvato la vita. »  
« Già. E ho ucciso una persona... »  
Keith stava tremando da capo a piedi, probabilmente per lo shock, e il sangue sui suoi vestiti stava iniziando a gocciolare a terra. La lacerazione sembrava profonda e l'emorragia andava fermata il prima possibile.  
Shiro si tolse la fascia cerimoniale che designava il suo ruolo di capitano e la premette sulla ferita.  
« Tenetela così. » istruì. « Ce la fate a camminare? Dobbiamo andarcene subito. »  
Keith annuì, stordito, e lo seguì come poté nonostante l'andatura barcollante.  
Fortunatamente riuscirono a raggiungere l'hangar sotterraneo senza imbattersi in altri ostacoli. Incrociarono alcuni membri del personale di palazzo ma nessuno badò a loro, troppo impegnati a mettersi al riparo.  
Giunti alla capsula spaziale personale di Shiro, il capitano fece cenno al principe di prendervi posto ma, quando si voltò verso di lui, lo trovò accasciato a terra sulle ginocchia.  
« Altezza! » si preoccupò immediatamente, tentando di sorreggerlo.  
« Sto bene. » tentò di rassicurarlo Keith, ma era ovvio che non fosse così.  
Tentò di alzarsi un paio di volte, ma le gambe non lo reggevano.  
« Mi gira un po' la testa, scusami. Dev'essere la perdita di sangue. »  
Shiro aggrottò le sopracciglia: andava male, molto male.  
Doveva portare immediatamente Keith da qualcuno che potesse curarlo, il più lontano possibile da lì.  
Senza pensarci due volte, gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena, uno sotto le ginocchia e lo sollevò senza il minimo sforzo. Keith emise una debole esclamazione stupita, ma non aveva la forza sufficiente a ribellarsi e finì per appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla.  
Un gesto così remissivo, da parte di qualcuno con il temperamento del principe, mise Shiro ancora più in allarme e lo indusse a muoversi più velocemente. Balzò sulla piccola rampa ed entrò nell'abitacolo, depositandolo poi su uno dei sedili.  
La capsula poteva contenere solamente due passeggeri e non era certo il mezzo più confortevole della galassia, ma era veloce e quella era la cosa più importante.  
Dopo aver preso posto alla guida, Shiro chiese mentalmente perdono al principe per non poter mantenere la promessa che gli aveva fatto. Se l'avesse lasciato per tornare indietro alla ricerca della regina, non avrebbe avuto la certezza di riuscire a portare in salvo entrambi e, nella cinica logica delle situazioni d'emergenza, la sopravvivenza dell'erede al trono aveva la precedenza su quella della reggente.  
Keith abbandonò la testa sul petto, sorretto solamente dalla cintura di sicurezza, e Shiro capì che il tempo delle esitazioni era finito.  
Accese i motori e i razzi rombarono nell'hangar.  
Un attimo dopo si lasciavano alle spalle il palazzo reale distrutto e l'intero pianeta di Marmora.  
  
« Matricola TS571 a comando stellare, passo. Comando, rispondete. »  
Shiro tamburellò sul microfono, frustrato.  
Mentre schizzavano nello spazio aperto, un piano si era delineato nella sua mente: in quello stesso quadrante si trovava una base a cui potevano rivolgersi per avere aiuto. A bordo avevano abbastanza carburante per un salto nell'iperspazio, ma era necessario che qualcuno aprisse per loro un wormhole.  
« Qui comando stellare. Parla pure, matricola TS571. »  
Shiro tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
« Richiedo contatto urgente con il comandante Kolivan. »  
« Contatto accordato. Accesso al canale di comunicazione protetto. »  
Uno sfrigolio precedette la voce fin troppo nota del suo superiore.  
« Shiro, cosa sta succedendo? Gli accordi non prevedevano nessuna comunicazione salvo situazioni di grave emergenza. Questo rischia di far saltare la nostra copertura. »  
« È una situazione fin troppo d'emergenza, comandante. Ho bisogno che apriate immediatamente un wormhole alle coordinate che sto per inviarvi. Devo raggiungere Altea il prima possibile. »  
Poteva percepire il disappunto dell'altro anche ad anni luce di distanza.  
« Cosa ti porta ad abbandonare il posto che ti è stato assegnato? » fu infatti la domanda, posta con un tono tale che qualunque risposta non sarebbe apparsa adatta.  
« La corte di Marmora è stata attaccata, signore. Devo portare in salvo il principe. »  
Altri secondi di silenzio teso.  
« Devo ricordarti che la tua lealtà va a noi e non ai reali di Marmora? Quella era solo una copertura. Torna al tuo posto e continua a monitorare la situazione. Non possiamo permetterci di perdere un altro pianeta. »  
« Keith morirà, signore! » si ritrovò a urlare Shiro. « È ferito, mi ha salvato la vita! Per quanto la mia lealtà alla ribellione sia totale, non posso permettere che... »  
« Vittoria o morte, ufficiale Shirogane. » furono le parole con cui Kolivan chiuse la comunicazione, lasciando l'abitacolo invaso solamente da un'inutile ronzio.  
Shiro picchiò un pugno sul quadro comandi.  
« Dannazione! »  
Un gemito flebile attirò la sua attenzione: Keith aveva ripreso conoscenza.  
« Shiro... » lo sentì mormorare.  
Il suo sguardo era pericolosamente vago, fuori fuoco.  
« Stavi parlando con i ribelli? Perché? Sono loro che ci hanno attaccati. »  
« No, altezza, no. Non è così. » rispose Shiro, in tono preoccupato.  
Il sangue aveva ormai inzuppato anche lo strato di stoffa che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo e il volto di Keith era cinereo. Se non agiva immediatamente, avrebbe finito per perderlo.  
Shiro non era un medico ma, come tutti i militari, conosceva le nozioni base da mettere in pratica nelle emergenze e la capsula era dotata di un kit di pronto soccorso. Con il rifiuto di Kolivan non poteva sperare in un aiuto immediato, quindi non poteva fare altro che agire lui stesso.  
« Altezza, ascoltatemi. State perdendo troppo sangue e non arriveremo a una base sicura presto quanto pensavo. Devo darvi dei punti per tentare di fermare l'emorragia. »  
Keith sollevò appena la testa.  
« Ha detto che sei leale a loro e non a noi. Cosa significa? » mormorò.  
Il tono era basso, affranto.  
« Sei... sei un traditore? Ci hai venduti al nemico? »  
A quelle parole Shiro si sentì gelare. L'idea che Keith potesse pensare una cosa simile di lui gli provocava un doloroso nodo allo stomaco. Dolore che però non sarebbe mai stato pari a quello del ragazzo, al pensiero di essere stato tradito da una persona di assoluta fiducia.  
« Non è così! » esclamò. « Non lo farei mai. Per favore, ora lasciatevi curare. »  
« La ribellione... ha attaccato... la mia casa... mia madre... »  
La voce di Keith si spense in un mormorio indistinto e il principe perse di nuovo i sensi.  
Shiro sospirò e ne approfittò per inserire il pilota automatico e recuperare la cassetta del pronto soccorso. Avrebbe potuto cauterizzare la ferita con il calore sprigionato dal proprio braccio bionico, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fargli una cosa del genere. Già ritrovarsi con le mani sporche del sangue del principe lo fece sentire un macellaio e ringraziò il cielo che Keith non fosse cosciente, in questo modo si risparmiava almeno un po' di sofferenza.  
Probabilmente sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice, ma meglio uno sfregio che la morte.  
Dopo averlo bendato meglio che poteva e averlo riadagiato sul sedile, Shiro capì di avere davanti due scelte: seguire gli ordini e tornare su Marmora, abbandonando Keith al suo destino, o infrangere tutte le regole, le gerarchie e i giuramenti per portarlo in salvo.  
La sua mano non esitò nemmeno un istante mentre settava il trasmettitore su una frequenza segreta e inseriva il codice d'accesso a una comunicazione clandestina.  
L'esclamazione della voce femminile, che lo raggiunse quasi immediatamente, sapeva di agitazione, ansia e gioia mescolate insieme.  
« Shiro?! Sei tu? Stai bene? »  
Il capitano sorrise suo malgrado.  
« Sto bene, Pidge. » la rassicurò.  
« Sono arrivate notizie allarmanti da Marmora, si dice che ci sia stato un attentato, un'esplosione, ma le informazioni sono frammentarie. Ho provato a contattarti con la frequenza di palazzo ma non rispondevi. Poi mi hanno detto che avevi parlato con Kolivan e io... »  
« Va tutto bene, Pidge! Non sono ferito e non sono neanche più su Marmora. » la interruppe Shiro.  
La preoccupazione della ragazza gli scaldava il cuore ma ora non aveva tempo di spiegarle nei dettagli la situazione.  
« Ti prometto che saprai tutto, ma ora ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. È una questione di vita o di morte. »  
Seguì un istante di silenzio e Shiro quasi poté vederla aggiustarsi gli occhiali tondi sul naso, poi un piccolo sospiro lo raggiunse.  
« Mi chiami solo quando hai bisogno dei favori. »  
« Perdonami. »  
« Lo faccio sempre, ahimè. Avanti, spara, cosa ti serve? »  
Bastò comporre una striscia numerica sulla console olografica dei comandi e inviarla tramite il canale di comunicazione appena aperto.  
« Ho bisogno che tu apra un wormhole a queste coordinate, devo arrivare immediatamente su Altea. »  
La sentì ticchettare su una tastiera mentre gli rispondeva.  
« Fammi indovinare: è l'esatto opposto di quello che ti ha ordinato Kolivan, quindi vuoi chiedere la protezione di Allura. »  
« Non m'importa delle ripercussioni che ci saranno su di me, Allura può anche consegnarmi a Kolivan domani, ma ho qui con me il principe Keith ferito gravemente, molto più gravemente di quanto pensassi, e non posso lasciarlo morire così! »  
Fece appena in tempo a finire la frase che un lampo di luce lo accecò e davanti alla capsula si spalancò l'enorme tunnel spaziale che permetteva i viaggi a velocità luce.  
« Mi licenzieranno per questo. » brontolò Pidge.  
« Se stavolta la scampo ci metteremo in proprio insieme. » rispose Shiro, dando potenza ai razzi e lanciando la capsula nel buio dell'iperspazio.


	2. Cap. 2

La missione era stata portata a termine con successo e Lance non vedeva l'ora di fare ritorno alla base. Questa volta si era trattato di un incarico semplice, che lui e Hunk avevano compiuto senza problemi, quindi stava già sognando la sua stanza, la sua vestaglia e un buon bagno caldo e ristoratore. Dovevano solo attraversare l'atmosfera di Altea senza farsi beccare dalle sentinelle Galra e atterrare all'avamposto ribelle segreto, un gioco da ragazzi.  
Quando però la radio di bordo emise uno sfrigolio sospetto, il sesto senso di Lance gli suggerì che il suo bagno caldo aveva appena preso il volo.  
Con un sospiro tra il seccato e il rassegnato, premette il pulsante di ricezione.  
« Matricola LM328 a comando stellare, passo. Qual è il problema? »  
La voce che risuonò nell'abitacolo non fu quella che si aspettava.  
« Il problema è che non è il comando stellare, Lance. Piccolo cambiamento di programma. »  
Il suo compagno di squadra, sul sedile a fianco, assunse un'espressione preoccupata.  
« Pidge, ogni volta che ti sentiamo su queste frequenze significa che ci sono dei guai. Che sta succedendo? »  
La ragazza ignorò il tono ansioso di Hunk e proseguì.  
« Una capsula è in arrivo attraverso un wormhole da Marmora. Trasporta un ferito. Dovete scortarla fino alla base assicurandovi che non venga intercettata. E con “non intercettata” intendo da nessuno, né dai Galra, né dagli uomini di Kolivan. »  
Lance armeggiò con i comandi per invertire la rotta, rimanendo sempre al riparo da eventuali sentinelle nemiche.  
« Merce preziosa per la principessa? » domandò, non lesinando l'ironia.  
Pidge non si prese nemmeno la briga di inventare una storia di copertura.  
« Shiro ha disertato per portare in salvo il principe Keith da un attentato alla corte. Non serve che ti spieghi perché si è rivolto a me. »  
Nell'abitacolo scese un silenzio incredulo, mentre i due compagni si scambiavano un'occhiata che non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni.  
L'ufficiale Takashi Shirogane era noto in tutta la ribellione per le sue capacità e la sua dedizione alla causa. Persino i comandanti superiori come Kolivan e la principessa Allura lo stimavano ed era proprio in virtù di questo che era stato assegnato a un pianeta potenzialmente problematico come Marmora. Si trattava di mondo particolarmente ricco e di uno snodo commerciale importante per quel quadrante, già nel mirino dei Galra da tempo. Lance non ne sapeva molto, ma gli erano giunte voci secondo le quali l'imperatore Zarkon in persona aveva inviato nientemeno che suo figlio Lotor in missione diplomatica poco tempo prima. Si ipotizzava che fosse per ingraziarsi la regina reggente Krolia e suo figlio Keith, prossimo all'incoronazione. Certo nessuno si sarebbe aspettato quella svolta negli eventi.  
« Un attentato? » mormorò Hunk, quasi quelle parole gli facessero più paura del fatto stesso. « Credi che la missione diplomatica fosse una copertura? »  
Lance scosse la testa, senza azzardarsi a formulare ipotesi.  
« Suppongo che lo scopriremo presto. Pidge, necessitano di assistenza a bordo? Sai com'è la situazione del ferito? »  
« Non buona. » fu la risposta. « Sto allertando Coran in questo momento, in modo che l'infermeria sia pronta. Voi limitatevi a scortarli il più in fretta possibile. Queste sono le coordinate di apertura del wormhole, buona fortuna! »  
Una stringa numerica apparve sul display luminoso un attimo prima che la comunicazione s'interrompesse e Lance impostò la nuova rotta.  
Non avevano chiesto a Pidge l'identità del ferito e Lance si trovò a sperare che non si trattasse di Shiro: era sempre stato il suo eroe da quando era entrato nella resistenza, anni prima, e il pensiero che fosse in pericolo di vita era destabilizzante. Shiro non poteva morire, ai suoi occhi era il simbolo stesso della ribellione, molto più di Kolivan, molto più della sua conterranea Allura.  
Se a essere ferito fosse stato invece il fantomatico principe Keith, per quanto si trattasse di un personaggio politicamente importante, la cosa lasciava Lance piuttosto indifferente. Non aveva mai avuto grande stima dei nobili in generale, quindi, per quello che lo riguardava, uno in meno non sarebbe stato un gran dramma.  
Stava per esporre le sue teorie a Hunk, quando entrambi vennero accecati da un bagliore improvviso e il wormhole si spalancò davanti a loro. Una navicella, minuscola rispetto alle dimensioni del tunnel spaziale, schizzò fuori a breve distanza.  
Si trattava di una semplice capsula, come descritto da Pidge, probabilmente nemmeno dotata delle armi sufficienti a sostenere uno scontro.  
Hunk si affaccendò immediatamente con la radio, alla ricerca di un canale di comunicazione protetto.  
« Matricola LM328 a capsula spaziale, mi ricevete? Passo. » esclamò Lance nel comunicatore.  
La risposta non tardò.  
« Forte e chiaro. Qui TS571, siete la mia scorta? »  
« Esatto, signore! La principessa Allura vi attende e l'infermeria è pronta ad accogliere il ferito. »  
« Fate strada. »  
Lance impostò la rotta di rientro più sicura e Hunk accese i propulsori, mentre dal comunicatore giungevano alcune parole sussurrate prima che la trasmissione si chiudesse.  
« Ci siamo quasi, Keith, tieni duro. Non lasciarmi proprio adesso. »  
Il tono basso e teso fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Lance, che finì per dare più potenza ai motori al solo scopo di giungere a destinazione il prima possibile.  
  
Atterrarono nello spazioso hangar scavato sotto una montagna, che celava la presenza dell'intera base ribelle. Non vi erano incrociatori lì, solamente navicelle di piccole dimensioni che potessero facilmente sfuggire al controllo radar dei Galra, che si estendeva su buona parte del pianeta.  
L'artiglieria pesante si trovava nella base di Kolivan, un asteroide impossibile da tracciare a causa dei campi gravitazionali di due buchi neri vicini e di una gigante blu, che si compensavano a vicenda. Il covo delle Lame era il luogo più sicuro e celato dell'universo.  
Lance smontò dalla navicella, scendendo a precipizio la scaletta, e corse in direzione della capsula, seguito a ruota da Hunk.  
Shiro stava uscendo in quel momento, portando a braccia un corpo esanime.  
« Possiamo darvi una mano? Serve una barella? Oppure... »  
Il capitano scosse la testa, bloccando ogni altro intervento.  
« No, lo porto io. »  
Quello che teneva stretto a sé era un giovane uomo privo di sensi. Dagli abiti di foggia elegante e dalle stoffe preziose di varie sfumature di viola che indossava, Lance ebbe la conferma che si trattasse del principe Keith di Marmora.  
La spalla e buona parte del lato destro del corpo erano imbrattati di sangue, che macchiava abbondantemente anche la divisa di Shiro.  
Lance si sporse per poter dare almeno un'occhiata al suo volto e si stupì nello scoprire, al posto del lilla tipico della razza Galra, una carnagione pallida almeno quanto quella del capitano. Era risaputo che il principe fosse un mezzo sangue, ma gli unici particolari che lo distinguevano da un qualunque umano o alteano erano le orecchie feline che spuntavano tra i folti capelli corvini e un marchio viola sulla guancia destra.  
Lance rimase a fissarlo un secondo di troppo e quello che gli saltò all'occhio non gli piacque per niente. Il pallore di Keith era comprensibile per via della brutta ferita, ma il suo colorito aveva una sfumatura tutt'altro che naturale. Inoltre stava sudando e respirava in brevi rantoli affannati.  
Lance era un soldato, un cecchino della resistenza che era stato innumerevoli volte sul campo di battaglia, sapeva fin troppo bene cosa significassero quei sintomi.  
« Veleno... »  
Shiro si voltò di scatto verso di lui, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla a causa dell'arrivo di Coran.  
L'attendente della principessa Allura si fece loro incontro con passo affrettato.  
« L'infermeria è pronta. » li informò. « Da questa parte. »  
Shiro lo seguì e, nonostante lo sguardo dubbioso di Hunk, Lance si accodò a loro.  
Shiro informò Coran il più dettagliatamente possibile riguardo il modo in cui Keith era stato ferito, la situazione e l'arma. Parlò della grave perdita di sangue, dei punti di sutura sommari che aveva dato personalmente e del salto nell'iperspazio che poteva aver sottoposto a ulteriore stress il suo fisico.  
« Inoltre il pilota della nostra scorta ha parlato di veleno. » concluse. « È possibile che si trovasse sulla lama di Haxus. »  
Sentendosi chiamato in causa improvvisamente, Lance distolse lo sguardo dal volto di Keith per portarlo ripetutamente su Shiro e Coran.  
Sì, spiegò, era possibile che si trattasse di una sostanza velenosa in cui i Galra erano soliti intingere le loro lame. Ne aveva visti molti rendere le proprie armi più letali in quel modo e non solo sul campo di battaglia. Era un metodo sicuro ed efficace per assicurarsi che, se anche la loro vittima fosse miracolosamente scampata alla ferita, sarebbe di certo sopraggiunto il veleno a completare il lavoro.  
Coran annuì, pensoso.  
« Se si tratta della sostanza di cui parli, abbiamo sintetizzato di recente un antidoto con cui pensavamo di equipaggiare le nostre truppe. È efficace al 90%, quindi ci sono buone probabilità che il principe si riprenda. »  
Fece quindi strada all'interno di un locale asettico, dotato di un tavolo operatorio, un carrello con tutti i possibili strumenti medici, alcune brande e diverse cryo-pod.  
Indicò di depositare Keith sul piano e rivolse a Shiro un sorriso quanto più rassicurante possibile.  
« Mi prenderò cura di lui, farò il possibile, te lo prometto. »  
« Lo lascio nelle tue mani, Coran. » fu la risposta, accompagnata da un tono di rassegnata impotenza.  
Di fronte a quella scena, Lance sentì di nuovo rimbombare in testa la parola utilizzata da Pidge, un termine che non lasciava nessun margine di scampo.  
Disertore.  
Shiro aveva abbandonato il suo posto, contravvenendo a tutti gli ordini, nel disperato tentativo di portare in salvo quel ragazzo. Un gesto ammirevole che tuttavia metteva in discussione la sua lealtà alla causa e gettava una luce nuova su tutta la faccenda.  
Se l'ufficiale Shirogane, eroe della resistenza, metteva una sola vita davanti alla salvezza di un intero pianeta, la questione era estremamente seria e andava ben oltre l'agire d'impulso.  
Cos'aveva fatto quel ragazzo, si chiese Lance fissandone il volto pallido, per indurre Shiro ad affezionarsi tanto a lui?  
« Ehm... perdonate l'intrusione. Una sentinella mi ha detto che la principessa Allura vuole vederci tutti urgentemente. Pare sia stato diramato un comunicato da Marmora. »  
La voce di Hunk li portò a voltarsi verso l'ingresso e Shiro si congedò da Coran con un gesto del capo.  
Lance lo seguì nel corridoio senza dire una parola.  
  
Il comunicato diffuso da Marmora era quanto di più assurdo Lance avesse mai sentito.  
La sala principale del centro di comando, dove la principessa li aveva ricevuti, era immersa in un silenzio basito. I comandanti delle varie squadre d'assalto si scambiavano occhiate l'un l'altro, indecisi su come interpretare quelle notizie.  
Allura stessa, nella sua tenuta da battaglia, i lunghi capelli candidi stretti in un'acconciatura severa, misurava a passi nervosi un lato della sala.  
L'annuncio era un semplice testo scritto dove veniva reso noto che le maggiori cariche del pianeta Marmora avevano subito un attacco a tradimento da parte della ribellione, una pericolosa sacca di resistenza che si opponeva al dominio dell'imperatore Zarkon su buona parte dell'universo conosciuto. Sembrava che l'attentato fosse stato sferrato a causa della presenza del principe Lotor, in missione diplomatica per conto del padre, e che avesse colpito per questo anche la regina reggente e il principe ereditario, proprio durante la cerimonia dell'incoronazione. Del principe Keith si erano perse le tracce, probabilmente sequestrato da una spia infiltrata della ribellione. La regina Krolia si trovava invece sotto la protezione del principe Lotor, al quale aveva ceduto i poteri della reggenza, in quanto non in condizione di governare. Marmora diventava, di conseguenza, un protettorato Galra.  
« Quel bastardo... » ringhiò Shiro, spezzando il silenzio. « A che gioco sta giocando? »  
Allura interruppe il suo nervoso andirivieni per fissarlo.  
« A quello di screditare il più possibile la ribellione agli occhi dell'opinione pubblica e, allo stesso tempo, ottenere consensi passando per il salvatore di Marmora. »  
« Per questo ha fatto in modo che Haxus mi attaccasse inneggiando alla ribellione in presenza del principe. Ora Keith è convinto che siamo noi il nemico. »  
Lance scambiò un'occhiata con Hunk, vedendo riflessa nello sguardo dell'amico la sua stessa preoccupazione. La situazione era grave: perdere Marmora era da considerarsi una pesante sconfitta, se a questo si aggiungeva il danno d'immagine, la ribellione aveva appena subito un tremendo scacco matto. Anche a fronte di questo, però, Lance non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di quel ragazzo coperto di sangue che Shiro aveva portato in infermeria.  
Per quanto detestasse i nobili e non ne avesse mai incontrato uno degno di finire in una lista di persone da salvare, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a ciò che il principe Keith aveva passato. Trovarsi in quello che credeva territorio ostile, dopo essere stato tradito da una persona di cui si fidava, aver perso sua madre, il suo regno e il suo intero pianeta, non sarebbe stato facile.  
Da qualche parte, in un angolino sperduto della sua mente, qualcosa gli fece desiderare di essere presente quando avrebbe aperto gli occhi. Non per fargli chissà quali discorsi di strategia politica o militare, quello non era il suo campo e preferiva lasciarlo a chi era più competente, ma solo per dirgli che poteva stare tranquillo, era al sicuro e nessuno lo aveva tradito. Un pensiero sciocco considerando che, dopo quel giorno, probabilmente non l'avrebbe nemmeno più rivisto.  
La riunione proseguì per diverso tempo: tutti i comandanti ebbero modo di esprimere i loro timori e le loro angosce di fronte a questa svolta, ma nessuno giunse a una conclusione definitiva. Ogni decisione venne rimandata a quando il principe Keith avesse ripreso conoscenza, in modo che potesse fornire ulteriori dettagli sull'ipotetica missione diplomatica di Lotor e su quanto accaduto durante la mancata incoronazione.  
Allura sciolse il consiglio a notte fonda e Lance si trascinò verso il proprio alloggio seguito da un Hunk decisamente sfinito, che gli augurò un assonnato buonanotte prima di svoltare l'angolo.  
Lance crollò sul proprio letto senza nemmeno accendere una luce o cambiarsi d'abito.  
Il suo ultimo, assurdo pensiero, a metà tra la coscienza e il sonno, fu chiedersi di che colore potessero mai essere gli occhi di un mezzo sangue.  
  
Il giorno successivo iniziò nel peggiore dei modi.  
Ancora prima di essere riuscito a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti per colazione e di recarsi in sala comandi per avere gli ordini della giornata, Lance aveva già assistito a qualcosa che gli aveva scombussolato i pensieri.  
Si era imbattuto in un paio di agenti del personale di terra della base, che stavano chiacchierando oziosamente in corridoio. Parlavano del paziente ricoverato in infermeria e del fatto che Coran sostenesse che non fosse curabile. Del resto, proseguivano, portare un ferito da una zona di guerra attraverso un wormhole era un azzardo tale che non sarebbe comunque sopravvissuto.  
Lance sentì una stretta dolorosa chiudergli lo stomaco: si riferivano al principe Keith, di certo senza avere tutte le informazioni del caso, altrimenti non avrebbero usato tanta leggerezza.  
Ancora prima che il suo cervello processasse l'accaduto, i suoi piedi avevano già preso una direzione diversa da quella iniziale.  
« Ehi, Lance, buongiorno! »  
L'esclamazione gioviale di Hunk attirò la sua attenzione mentre attraversava l'atrio degli alloggi dei piloti.  
« Ho già preso i nostri ordini, oggi ci aspetta una ricognizione su Olkarion. Pare sia stata avvistata una nave galra nella loro orbita. »  
« Dovranno aspettare. » lo liquidò Lance, continuando a camminare mentre l'amico gli si affiancava, confuso.  
« Non credo che Allura apprezzerà questo ritardo. » tentò di mediare. « Che succede? Qualcosa di grave? »  
« Ho sentito che ci sono problemi con il principino, voglio accertarmene. »  
« Il principe Keith? Non credo che dovremmo impicciarci, è una faccenda che riguarda i comandanti, la politica, cose così. Noi dovremmo limitarci a... »  
« Hunk! » Lance lo interruppe bruscamente. « Non voglio impicciarmi in faccende politiche ma, siccome l’abbiamo scortato fin qui, credo sia mio diritto sapere se è vivo. »  
Il compagno non sembrò particolarmente convinto da quell’affermazione, ma sospirò e annuì.  
Dall'infermeria non proveniva alcun rumore diverso dai trilli ritmici delle macchine, si poteva quasi ipotizzare che fosse vuota, ma, prima che Lance potesse abbassare la maniglia, la voce di Coran parlò in tono grave.  
« Mi scuso per avervi convocato così urgentemente, ma credo sia necessario informarvi prima che si diffondano voci poco accurate. »  
« Se c’è qualcosa che non va con sua altezza, non ha importanza né l’orario né la fretta. » fu il commento della voce di Shiro.  
Allura ribadì il concetto.  
« Ora come ora la sua salute è fondamentale per noi. »  
Coran tossicchiò e Lance poté immaginarlo lisciarsi i baffi rossi.  
« Sono davvero immensamente spiacente, principessa, Shiro. Non ho buone notizie. L’antidoto che avevamo sintetizzato per le truppe non sta dando i risultati sperati. Il fisico del principe non risponde come mi aspettavo e la cura non sembra fare effetto. La ferita è stata medicata ma il veleno le impedisce di cicatrizzarsi e debilita pesantemente l’intero organismo. Ho tentato ogni cura in mio possesso ma purtroppo qui non c’è nulla che possa essere d’aiuto. »  
Un silenzio pesante calò nella stanza, protraendosi per alcuni minuti prima che Allura lo spezzasse con la domanda che tutti temevano di fare.  
« Sopravviverà? »  
« Non lo so. Come dicevo, l’antidoto agisce solo parzialmente mentre il veleno è già in circolo. È questione di ore, forse di un giorno. »  
Uno schianto improvviso fece sobbalzare i due dietro la porta.  
« Dimmi cosa ti serve! » urlò Shiro, che aveva evidentemente picchiato un pugno sul tavolo, la voce tesa al punto di incrinarsi. « Lo andrò a prendere dall’altro capo dell’universo, se necessario! Non lo lascerò morire per niente al mondo. »  
« Il punto è che questo antidoto è stato studiato per gli alteani. Il principe è un mezzosangue Galra di cui non conosciamo l’altra ascendenza. È già tanto che abbia rallentato la contaminazione del veleno. Servirebbe un antidoto specifico per le sue caratteristiche. »  
« Un antidoto Galra… » mormorò Allura. « Ma noi non ne possediamo e tornare su Marmora ora sarebbe un suicidio. »  
« Lasciarlo morire invece sarebbe un omicidio! »  
« Shiro… »  
Lance strinse i pugni e affondò i denti nel labbro inferiore.  
Era uno schifo.  
Non si era preso la briga di fare da scorta per veder morire quel ragazzetto il giorno dopo. Voleva prendersi la soddisfazione di mostrare quanto un nobile fosse inadeguato al campo di battaglia.  
E voleva sapere il colore dei suoi occhi.  
La sua mano si mosse da sola mentre abbassava la maniglia ed entrava nell’infermeria.  
« So io dove trovare dei medicinali adatti. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	3. Cap. 3

« Ricordami perché sto facendo tutto questo. »  
Hunk si concesse uno sbuffo esasperato nella trasmittente.  
« Credo sia la terza volta che me lo chiedi, Lance, e la risposta non cambierà. Perché ti sei offerto volontario per recuperare l'antidoto per il principe Keith dalla base nemica. E non una base qualunque, il palazzo reale occupato di Altea. Sei un cavolo di eroe che si batte per i begl'occhi del principino in difficoltà. »  
Dall'altro capo del ricevitore giunse un ringhio irritato.  
« Sai benissimo che di quello stupido nobile da strapazzo non m'importa niente. » brontolò Lance.  
Hunk ghignò tra sé.  
Già, Lance era così disinteressato da essere piombato nell'infermeria, quella mattina, affermando che, in quanto ex membro dell'esercito Galra di stanza su Altea, conosceva il palazzo reale come le sue tasche e sapeva esattamente dove recuperare un antidoto. Sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, utilizzando la vecchia uniforme sarebbe passato inosservato e in un battibaleno avrebbe portato a termine quella missione. Zero rischi, massimo risultato.  
Hunk era rimasto così sconcertato da trattenere a stento le mille obiezioni che gli erano balenate in mente.  
Zero rischi, come no? Alla fine era _solo_ un'incursione in campo nemico, il peggio che poteva succedere era _morire_ per un colpo di blaster.  
Hunk prese un respiro e tentò calmarsi, concentrandosi sul suo ruolo nella missione.  
Voleva credere, _aveva bisogno_ di credere, che Lance l'avesse fatto per un motivo serio e non semplicemente per accattivarsi le simpatie dei superiori.  
« Sto entrando nell'ala adibita a reparto medico. » gli venne comunicato attraverso la trasmittente.  
« Ti vedo. Fai attenzione, lo scanner indica una presenza davanti a te a ore dieci. » rispose esaminando la mappa che rivelava le fonti di calore attorno alla trasmittente indossata da Lance.  
« Ricevuto. »  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio, durante i quali Hunk poté vedere la figura del compagno spostarsi o rimanere immobile a seconda delle guardie che incontrava nei corridoi. Il gesto più consueto era un rigido “Vrepit sa!”, pronunciato sull'attenti.  
L'elmetto lo proteggeva da eventuali riconoscimenti occasionali e di certo il personale di palazzo era cambiato da quando Lance era scappato dall'esercito, ma questo non rendeva la missione meno rischiosa.  
Hunk non sapeva quasi nulla della vita dell'amico precedente al suo arrivo nella ribellione: alcuni particolari gli erano stati accennati da Allura quando gli era stato assegnato come compagno, altri glieli aveva raccontati Lance stesso, ma non si trattava di nulla di troppo personale. Ad esempio non conosceva il vero motivo che lo aveva portato a disertare, con tutte le conseguenze del caso.  
Il fatto poi che si fosse offerto per quell'incarico ad alto rischio gli era totalmente incomprensibile. Certo, scherzare sull'avvenenza del principe Keith poteva alleggerire la questione, ma non poteva essere tutto lì.  
« Sono dentro! »  
La voce nella trasmittente riportò Hunk alla realtà: Lance era riuscito a introdursi nel magazzino dei medicinali e lui, dalla navicella occultata poco lontano dal palazzo, doveva monitorare la situazione.  
« Bene. Ora fai attenzione: ti invio direttamente il codice del principio attivo contenuto nel veleno. Dovrebbe essere indicato sulle boccette di antidoto. »  
Hunk ticchettò alcuni numeri e sentì Lance mormorare un assenso.  
Mentre monitorava i corridoi circostanti, controllando che non vi fossero sentinelle in avvicinamento, e ascoltava il tintinnio delle boccette spostate da Lance, il suo pensiero tornò ai dubbi di poco prima.  
« Adesso me lo potresti dire il vero motivo per cui siamo qui. » commentò in modo apparentemente casuale a un certo punto.  
« Ti sembra il momento di fare domande? » protestò Lance.  
« Se mi darai delle risposte, sì. »  
Un sospiro esasperato lo raggiunse.  
« Sei un impiccione. »  
« Quindi? »  
« Ha perso tutto, Hunk: la casa, la madre, il regno. Sta per perdere anche la vita. Ho rivisto me stesso, ok? E ho pensato che non potevo lasciar correre. Non me ne importa niente della gloria o del fatto che sia un principe, chiunque merita di avere la possibilità di riconquistare ciò che è suo. Tutto qui. »  
Hunk impiegò alcuni istanti ad assimilare quelle parole, dopodiché si lasciò sfuggire un leggero fischio.  
« Wow, amico. Ti fa davvero onore. »  
« Sciocchezze! »  
Era tipico di Lance rispondere in quel modo, come se quello che aveva appena affermato non avesse importanza e si trovasse lì solo per una sorta di assurda prova di coraggio, non per salvare la vita di qualcuno chiuso in una cryo-pod.  
Ogni considerazione venne messa a tacere dall'esclamazione di Lance stesso.  
« L'ho trovato! »  
Il tintinnio di vetro che seguì indicava che Lance stava infilando le boccette di antidoto nel contenitore che aveva portato con sé.  
Hunk sentì la tensione sciogliersi un poco: era quasi fatta. Ora doveva solo riuscire a fare in modo che Lance uscisse di lì tutto intero e sarebbero potuti tornare a casa.  
Quando riportò lo sguardo sul monitor si sentì gelare.  
« Lance! Arriva gente, esci di lì! » esclamò frettolosamente.  
Il tramestio che lo raggiunse chiarì che la situazione si stava facendo via via più pericolosa.  
Era possibile evitare la sentinella di ronda nel deposito dei medicinali, ma era in arrivo un drappello lungo il corridoio e un altro dal piano superiore.  
Riferì i dati con ansia crescente e vide la figura di Lance iniziare a muoversi più velocemente e in modo meno coordinato. Le lucine intermittenti che rappresentavano il primo drappello iniziarono a seguirlo sempre più da vicino.  
« Hunk! Vieni sotto le finestre del lato est! Subito! »  
La voce dell'amico gli giunse affannata per la corsa e coperta dagli inquietanti sibili delle armi laser.  
« Sto arrivando, tieni duro! »  
Mentre compiva le manovre di avvicinamento della navicella, un gemito di dolore lo raggiunse, seguito da una colorita imprecazione e dai suoni di una risposta al fuoco.  
« Andate all'inferno! »  
« Lance! » lo chiamò Hunk, allarmato. « Che succede? Stai bene? »  
« Sono vivo. Dove sei? »  
« Lato est, sotto le finestre, come hai detto. »  
« Ottimo. Arrivo. »  
Neanche un minuto dopo, un tonfo e un violento scossone colpirono la navicella e Hunk vide il compagno infilarsi nel portello superiore.  
Dalla breve occhiata che gli rivolse, notò la manica sinistra sporca di sangue e il contenitore stretto al petto.  
« Tutto a posto? » chiese.  
Lance annuì appena.  
« Leviamoci di qui prima di ritrovarci tutto l'esercito Galra alle calcagna! »  
  
Quando Keith aveva ripreso conoscenza, Lance era accanto a lui.  
Non si era trattato di nulla di premeditato o di particolarmente romantico: semplicemente, dopo dodici ore di veglia, Coran aveva spedito Shiro a riposare e la principessa era impegnata in una riunione con gli altri comandanti.  
Al rientro dall'incursione al palazzo di Altea, Lance era più arrabbiato che sofferente e della ferita che si era procurato non poteva importargliene di meno.  
« Non è nemmeno il braccio con cui sparo. » l'aveva liquidata.  
Molto più grave era il fatto che due delle tre boccette di antidoto che era riuscito a trafugare si fossero rotte durante la fuga. Questo lo aveva mandato su tutte le furie con sé stesso per la propria negligenza: ci era voluto Coran per tranquillizzarlo e spiegargli che una boccetta era più che sufficiente.  
Anche se la ferita era “solo un graffio”, come l'aveva definita lui stesso, rifiutando una seduta nella cryo-pod, Lance era ancora convalescente. Coran aveva preferito tenerlo in osservazione, approfittandone per fargli controllare l'altro paziente in loro assenza.  
Per questo aveva avuto modo di impiegare il tempo del riposo forzato, osservando Keith e controllando che l'antidoto stesse effettivamente facendo effetto.  
Il suo colorito era migliorato da quando aveva lasciato la cryo-pod in favore di una delle brande e il respiro era più regolare. In effetti, aveva notato Lance, sembrava molto più “vivo” disteso su un letto che dietro il vetro azzurrino di una capsula.  
Mentre lo fissava, fingendo di annoiarsi a morte, la sua mente era tornata ancora e ancora sulle mille ipotesi riguardanti quel ragazzo: chissà che tipo era?  
Sarebbe stato insopportabile come tutti i nobili che aveva avuto occasione d'incontrare?  
Se così fosse stato, però, Shiro non l'avrebbe avuto così a cuore. Magari qualcosa del suo carattere si salvava.  
Era strano sapere che fosse Galra per metà, considerando quanto poco fosse evidente.  
Probabilmente la peluria lilla sulle sue orecchie era morbida, magari poteva azzardarsi a toccarla mentre ancora dormiva.  
E di nuovo i suoi occhi. Sarebbero stati gialli come quelli dei Galra purosangue, o avrebbero avuto l'iride azzurra, come alcuni dei mezzosangue che aveva visto?  
Proprio mentre formulava quel pensiero, vide le orecchie feline del giovane fremere leggermente, le dita della mano sinistra contrarsi e le palpebre sollevarsi lentamente.  
Lance rimase imbambolato a fissarlo per un istante.  
Erano blu.  
I suoi occhi erano blu. Il blu più scuro e intenso che avesse mai visto, che sfumava nel nero profondo, come la sera che lascia spazio alla notte.  
« Color del cielo stellato... » si ritrovò a mormorare tra sé.  
La sua voce attirò l'attenzione di Keith, che si voltò lentamente verso di lui. Aveva lo sguardo appannato, l'espressione confusa di chi si sveglia dopo un sonno troppo lungo.  
Batté le palpebre un paio di volte e finalmente sembrò realizzare di non essere solo nella stanza.  
Anche Lance si riscosse e accennò un sorriso.  
« Ben svegliato, bell'addormentato. » esclamò, badando di non alzare troppo la voce. « Come ti senti? »  
Keith spostò lo sguardo da lui alla stanza, per tornare poi a scrutarlo e corrugare le sopracciglia.  
« Dov'è Shiro? »  
Una domanda semplice e banale che però azzerò l'entusiasmo di Lance.  
Avrebbe potuto chiedere qualunque cosa: cos'è successo, dove siamo, chi sei tu...  
Invece aveva chiesto subito di Shiro e Lance si sentì stupido per il fatto di essere deluso da questo, stupido perché non aveva nessun motivo per avere delle aspettative. Keith non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto, quindi era una domanda più che legittima.  
« È stato qui fino a poco fa. Coran l'ha mandato a riposare ma tornerà presto. » rispose quindi.  
« Coran? »  
Il principe era ovviamente confuso.  
« È la persona più vicina a un medico che abbiamo. Anzi, ora vado a dirgli che ti sei svegliato. »  
Lance si alzò e mosse alcuni passi verso la porta, prima di ricordare il suo proposito del giorno prima.  
Si voltò e accennò un sorriso.  
« Sei al sicuro qui, non preoccuparti. Shiro non ti ha mai tradito, vedrai che ti spiegherà tutto. »  
  
Poco dopo l’uscita del ragazzo con il braccio al collo, un uomo con dei vistosi baffi rossi aveva fatto il suo ingresso, sorridendo a Keith in modo rassicurante.  
Si era presentato come Coran e aveva ribadito che si trovava al sicuro.  
Per quanto ancora vagamente stordito, Keith era già stanco di chi gli diceva di stare tranquillo. Voleva parlare con Shiro, capire dove si trovasse, uscire di lì e andare a salvare sua madre.  
Non fece in tempo ad articolare nemmeno una di queste pretese.  
« Qualunque cosa tu stia per dire, » lo prevenne Coran. « le risposte sono rispettivamente: lo so, te lo spiegheranno Shiro e la principessa e dopo che ti avrò visitato. »  
Per questo motivo non gli restò altro da fare che sottoporsi al check up senza protestare.  
La ferita alla spalla si era rimarginata grazie al potere di guarigione della cryo-pod, ma la cicatrice era rimasta. Keith ricordava vagamente Shiro parlare di una medicazione e dei punti, ma quanto accaduto da un certo momento in poi era talmente confuso che non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse successo davvero. In ogni caso aveva poca importanza: quel segno indicava che era riuscito a proteggere una persona a cui voleva bene e ne era fiero.  
Coran lo informò anche del veleno, del rischio che aveva corso e del fatto che qualcuno ne avesse corso uno altrettanto enorme per procurargli l'antidoto.  
« Shiro? » chiese, speranzoso.  
« Avrebbe voluto, ma no. Si tratta di Lance, che era qui poco fa. È uno dei piloti di punta della flotta ribelle e un ex militare. Un cecchino invidiabile. Ha recuperato l'antidoto infiltrandosi nel palazzo reale occupato di Altea. »  
Quella frase, invece che suscitare in lui la gratitudine verso lo sconosciuto, scatenò un'istintiva rabbia.  
Anche casa sua ora era chiamata “palazzo reale occupato”? Da chi? E perché?  
Se non erano stati i ribelli, visto che, a quanto sembrava, si trovava presso una delle loro basi e si erano presi cura di lui, chi erano i veri responsabili dell'attentato? Cosa speravano di ottenere?  
In ogni caso, non avrebbe scoperto nulla rimanendo fermo in un letto a farsi misurare la pressione.  
« Sto bene. » disse quindi, alzandosi a sedere e spostando le gambe oltre il materasso, fino a toccare terra con i piedi. « Devo andare a salvare mia madre. Tutto questo non è necessario, io non... »  
Le parole gli morirono in gola quando un violento capogiro lo colse nel tentativo di alzarsi in piedi.  
Coran lo afferrò per le spalle e lo indusse a stendersi nuovamente.  
« È necessario eccome. Hai perso molto sangue e il tuo fisico è debilitato dal veleno. I parametri si stanno riallineando ma finché non saranno normali e stabili, non andrai da nessuna parte. »  
Un ringhio frustrato nacque nel profondo del suo petto ma, proprio in quel momento, la porta dell’infermeria si aprì e Shiro fece il suo ingresso, seguito da una fanciulla dalla carnagione scura.  
Keith sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti e una vampata di calore salirgli alle guance.  
« Per favore, non agitate il paziente, è già troppo nervoso. » li ammonì Coran e la ragazza fece un passo indietro.  
« Se non si è ancora ristabilito, le questioni politiche possono aspettare. Tornerò più tardi. » disse, voltandosi per lasciare la stanza.  
Keith non vi badò minimamente, l’attenzione concentrata solo su Shiro. Se fosse stato abbastanza in forze gli sarebbe corso incontro, ma anche così tese una mano verso di lui, che venne prontamente stratta dal capitano.  
« Sono venuto appena ho saputo che eravate sveglio. Sono felice di vedere che vi sentite meglio. »  
La voce di Shiro era così familiare, così rassicurante, che Keith si sentì scioccamente commosso, come se solo grazie la sua presenza tutto potesse aggiustarsi.  
Ovviamente non era così, non c’era proprio nulla di giusto in quella situazione, ma anche solo sapere che la persona su cui più contava al mondo non era un traditore e non l’aveva venduto al nemico era un sollievo immenso.  
« Raccontami cos’è successo. » chiese, reprimendo a forza l’istinto di gettargli le braccia al collo. Era pur sempre un principe, doveva mantenere un contegno. « Ho bisogno di sapere tutto, da quando è crollato il soffitto della sala del trono a quando siamo arrivati qui. E, soprattutto, che ne è stato di mia madre. »  
Shiro si sedette su uno sgabello accanto al letto, senza lasciare la sua mano.  
« Ci vorrà un po’, ma il tempo non ci manca. » disse e iniziò a raccontare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	4. Cap. 4

Nonostante quanto riferitogli da Shiro sulla situazione di Marmora avesse scatenato in lui un irrefrenabile desiderio di rivalsa, Keith fu costretto da Coran a trascorrere a letto i due giorni successivi.  
Il suo spirito era forte, ma il suo corpo era ancora debilitato dal veleno e aveva dovuto, suo malgrado, rendersene conto.  
A rendere meno frustranti quelle ore di riposo forzato era Shiro, che lo andava a trovare regolarmente e si fermava finché qualcuno non lo trascinava via per qualche impegno improrogabile. A ogni visita, però, aggiungeva particolari alle sue spiegazioni: gli aveva mostrato la pianta della base, indicato dove sarebbe stata la sua stanza, raccontato del comunicato di Lotor e lo aveva rassicurato sul fatto che sua madre fosse viva, altrimenti il principe Galra non avrebbe potuto godere di quei poteri.  
Keith si sentiva al sicuro in sua compagnia, ogni diffidenza riguardo la sua lealtà completamente scomparsa. Shiro era l'eroe che gli aveva salvato la vita e questo non faceva che accrescere la già smisurata ammirazione che Keith provava nei suoi confronti.  
Non solo, si era ritrovato più volte, nei momenti di solitudine, a fantasticare sulle sue braccia che lo stringevano, le sue mani che lo accarezzavano, le sue labbra che...  
Keith scosse la testa furiosamente, strappandosi da quelle fantasie che lo accompagnavano ormai da troppo tempo. Aveva creduto che quelle circostanze tragiche avessero finalmente messo a tacere l'attrazione che provava per il capitano, ma non era stato così. L'immagine dell'eroe che lo salvava dalla situazione più difficile della sua vita non aveva fatto altro che accrescere la fascinazione nei suoi confronti. Nella sua mente ripercorreva i momenti in cui aveva sparato alla guardia per aiutarlo e poi Shiro si era precipitato in suo soccorso, come lo aveva sollevato di peso per portarlo nella navicella, come lo aveva curato e aveva messo a rischio la sua reputazione, la sua carriera, tutto per lui.  
Keith era cresciuto senza un padre ma avendo comunque davanti agli occhi il miglior esempio di amore romantico che si potesse desiderare, rappresentato da Thace e Ulaz, le guardie del corpo personali di sua madre. Immaginare sé stesso e Shiro stare insieme in quel modo era diventata la più dolce e ricorrente delle sue fantasie.  
Una volta riconquistato il suo pianeta e il suo trono, avrebbe confessato a Shiro quello che provava, decise. Gli avrebbe chiesto di regnare al suo fianco come consorte, sarebbero stati la miglior coppia di sovrani che Marmora avesse mai avuto.  
  
La mattina del terzo giorno Coran lo trovò in piedi e, dopo un veloce controllo, non potè far altro che acconsentire a lasciarlo uscire.  
« Ho bisogno di muovermi. » gli spiegò Keith. « C’è un posto dove possa fare un po’ di allenamento con la spada? »   
Dopo avergli raccomandato di non esagerare, viste le sue condizioni appena ristabilite, Coran gli spiegò dove trovare una delle sale adibite all’addestramento delle truppe.  
« Anche se è probabile che a quest’ora sia occupata. C’è qualcuno che ha l’abitudine di farci un salto quando ha la mattina libera. »   
Fingendo una noncuranza che non provava affatto, Keith chiese se si trattasse di Shiro, non riuscendo tuttavia a camuffare del tutto la nota speranzosa nella voce.  
« No, mi dispiace. Shiro è uscito all’alba in missione. E’ molto probabile che si rechi dal comandante Kolivan a fare rapporto e non sarà una visita piacevole. Intendevo Lance, il giovanotto che hai conosciuto due giorni fa. Di solito usa a lungo raggio, ma sono certo che gli farebbe piacere fare pratica in uno scontro più ravvicinato. »   
Keith trattenne a stento una smorfia: non aveva grande interesse ad allenarsi con un estraneo e di quel ragazzo, a conti fatti, non sapeva nulla. A parte che si era imbarcato in una missione ad alto rischio solo per procurargli l'antidoto – per salvargli la vita. Chissà perché lo aveva fatto?  
Seguendo le indicazioni di Coran e sempre rimuginando su quei pensieri, Keith raggiunse la sala di allenamento che cercava. Dall'interno proveniva l'inconfondibile suono di un'arma laser e, preso dalla curiosità, si sporse per dare un'occhiata a quello che stava succedendo.  
Quello che stava strenuamente combattendo contro un bot era effettivamente il ragazzo dell'infermeria. Non aveva più il braccio al collo, nonostante una benda fosse ancora visibile sotto la manica arrotolata, e imbracciava un fucile di precisione di quelli che Keith aveva sempre visto solo da lontano. Nonostante il droide lo attaccasse ripetutamente, riusciva a evitarne i colpi senza apparente difficoltà, rotolando sul pavimento e mettendosi immediatamente dopo in posizione di tiro. Ogni colpo centrava il bersaglio con una precisione millimetrica che lasciò Keith senza parole.  
Quindi era quella l'abilità di un cecchino.  
Rimase a osservarlo per alcuni minuti finché quello non mise in pausa la sequenza e non si voltò verso di lui.  
« Ehi! » esclamò, portandosi indice e medio della mano destra alla fronte nella parodia di un saluto militare. « Buongiorno! Intendi stare lì a spiarmi ancora per molto? »  
« Non stavo spiando! » s'indignò Keith. « Volevo usare la sala per allenarmi ma non voglio interromperti. Verrò più tardi. »  
Coran gli aveva consigliato di esercitarsi con Lance ma, lì per lì, non se l'era sentita di proporglielo. Non dopo quello sfoggio di abilità. Keith non aveva esperienza diretta del campo di battaglia, tutto quello su cui poteva contare era una tecnica di spada dignitosa e una certa dimestichezza nei duelli, niente che potesse reggere il confronto con un soldato addestrato. Non ci teneva a fare una misera figura davanti a quel tipo, per questo girò sui tacchi e fece per allontanarsi nel corridoio.  
« Aspetta, non andartene! » sentì esclamare alle sue spalle. « Possiamo allenarci insieme! Shiro ha detto che avevi una pistola, scommetto che sei un buon tiratore. »  
Keith tornò sui propri passi ma scosse la testa.  
« Quella la portavo solo perché mia madre era preoccupata che potesse succedere qualcosa durante la cerimonia, come poi infatti è successo. In realtà io non... »  
Si bloccò per un attimo e sviò lo sguardo, suo malgrado imbarazzato.  
« Io non so sparare. » borbottò infine. « Me la cavo meglio con le lame. »  
Questo non scoraggiò minimamente Lance.  
« Posso insegnarti! Oppure possiamo fare un po' di pratica con la spada. Non è la mia arma migliore, ma posso farti da partner, se ti va. »  
Keith si chiese da dove arrivasse tutto quell'entusiasmo e, di nuovo, perché a quel tipo importasse di lui. Alla fine liquidò tutto con un'alzata di spalle e accettò l'invito: un allenamento con la spada, per lo meno, non lo avrebbe messo in una posizione di svantaggio.  
Estrasse il pugnale di luxite che aveva alla cintura e in un attimo materializzò la consueta lama violacea: un peso familiare nella sua mano che lo fece sentire immediatamente più a proprio agio.  
  
Lance assistette alla trasformazione con sguardo stupito e ammirato. Un attimo prima Keith stringeva un pugnale, un attimo dopo nelle sue mani si trovava una spada ricurva dalla lama traslucida, che mandava suggestivi riflessi violacei.  
« Wow... » mormorò ammirato. « È proprio un bel giocattolino. Luxite? È un minerale raro. »  
Keith annuì.  
« Già. Su Marmora viene consegnato un pugnale a tutti i giovani che intraprendono la carriera militare. Chi è in grado di risvegliare la lama può aspirare ai gradi superiori. »  
Sembrava che parlare della propria arma lo facesse sentire più tranquillo e meno incline a darsela a gambe, quindi Lance si mantenne su quel discorso per familiarizzare almeno un po'.  
« Pensi che potrei tenerla in mano per un attimo? Ha una forma strana ma sembra una spada molto ben bilanciata. »  
L’espressione che Keith gli rivolse fu tra lo stupito e l’ironico.  
« Credi davvero di riuscirci? » chiese.  
« Pensi che non sappia tenere in mano una spada? Sono un soldato addestrato, io! »   
« Oh. Certo, prego. »   
Il tono sarcastico passò del tutto inosservato a Lance, perso nelle sfumature violette che i riflessi della lama regalavano ai suoi occhi. Come poteva esistere un colore così bello?  
« Allora? »   
Lance si riscosse quando vide la spada tesa davanti a sé.  
« Oh, certo! »   
Afferrò l’impugnatura con un gesto deciso ma, appena lasciò la mano di Keith, il bagliore si affievolì fino a spegnersi. La spada mutò forma e tornò alle sembianze di un semplice pugnale.  
Lance fissò l’arma esterrefatto.  
Keith azzardò uno sbuffo divertito.  
Stava ridendo? Di lui? Beh, pazienza, era bello vederlo ridere.  
« Solo chi ha sangue galra può risvegliare la lama. » spiegò. « Nelle mani di chiunque altro è un normalissimo coltello. »   
Lance glielo restituì annuendo.  
« Ok, ok, è il tuo asso nella manica. Vorrà dire che mi accontenterò di una spada normale, di quelle che non cambiano forma. »   
Così dicendo, scelse un’arma dalla rastrelliera in fondo alla stanza e si mise in posizione, pronto a parare un attacco.  
Si studiarono per alcuni istanti, girando attorno alla stanza in ampi movimenti, fino a quando Keith non scattò in avanti.  
Un attimo prima brandiva un coltello, quello dopo Lance veniva raggiunto dalla lama di una spada, che riuscì a parare a malapena.  
« Wow... te la cavi bene. » commentò, facendo forza sulla propria impugnatura per sostenere l'impeto dell'altro.  
« E non sai ancora quanto! »  
Lance ghignò e si preparò a contrattaccare.  
Quel genere di allenamento era divertente e stimolante: in un modo che non si aspettava, gli permetteva di vedere una lato della personalità di Keith diverso da quello che aveva immaginato. In quei giorni aveva pensato a lui come al principino sotto la campana di vetro, arrogante ma poco capace sul campo e con in mente sempre e solo Shiro.  
Forse l'ultima parte del suo pensiero non era così distante dalla realtà, ma Keith ora gli sembrava tutto tranne che poco capace. Si muoveva bene, aveva un fisico allenato e veloce, stare al suo passo era difficoltoso e ben presto Lance si rese conto che, in uno scontro reale, probabilmente non sarebbe stato alla sua altezza.  
Dopo diversi minuti di combattimento, si trovavano ancora alla pari, con Lance che reggeva a fatica la lama sopra la testa e Keith che vi spingeva sopra tutto il suo peso, le sopracciglia corrugate e il fiato corto per lo sforzo.  
« Ti arrendi? » gli intimò il principe.  
Illuso.  
« Nei tuoi sogni! » esclamò Lance, scartando velocemente per fare sì che tutto lo slancio di Keith si esaurisse a vuoto.  
Purtroppo anche Keith si mosse in avanti e finirono per inciampare a vicenda nei piedi dell'altro, crollando miseramente a terra.  
La lama di Lance schizzò lontano, quella di Keith si piantò nel pavimento poco distante dalla sua spalla, mentre il peso del principe gli precipitava addosso.  
Lance sbattè la testa sul pavimento e, quando riaprì gli occhi, per un attimo ebbe l’impressione che la stanza vorticasse attorno a lui. Il volto di Keith era a breve distanza dal suo, poteva distinguere le sue ciglia abbassate sugli occhi serrati.  
Alla sua sinistra, quasi alla stessa distanza, si trovava la lama affilata della spada marmorita.  
« Oh, quiznak! »   
Quando tornò a guardare il suo avversario, questo si stava rialzando portandosi una mano alla fronte e accomodandosi come se nulla fosse sul suo stomaco.  
Lance lo scrutò, focalizzandosi su di lui per schiarire la propria mente e, quando vide che si riprendeva a sua volta, non riuscì a frenare la lingua.  
« Se fossimo in un romanzetto rosa di bassa lega, questo sarebbe il momento in cui perdi la testa per me! » esclamò, facendogli l’occhiolino.   
Keith s’irrigidì, accigliandosi, e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di irritazione. Con un gesto brusco sfilò la spada conficcata nel pavimento.  
Lance alzò le mani.  
« Ehi, scherzavo. Scherzavo, non ti scaldare! »   
« Uno scherzo idiota. » brontolò Keith, puntellandosi sulla lama per alzarsi in piedi.  
Lance aveva fatto appena in tempo a mettersi in ginocchio, quando lo vide barcollare. Si mosse d’istinto, senza pensare, e un attimo dopo se lo ritrovò tra le braccia.  
Era crollato come un sacco di patate senza nessun preavviso e si ritrovò a parlargli con tono preoccupato.  
« Ehi, stai bene? »   
Keith riaprì gli occhi e lo fissò dal basso verso l’alto, stranito.  
« Io… sì… credo. È stato solo un capogiro. »   
Quelle parole ricordarono a Lance che, in effetti, il principe era ancora convalescente e avrebbe fatto meglio a tenerlo presente durante lo scontro. Non che lui ci fosse andato leggero, ma questa non era una giustificazione.  
« Ti porto in infermeria. » si offrì quindi.  
Keith scosse la testa, assumendo con quel gesto un’espressione ancora più frastornata.  
« Non è necessario, è solo un po’ di debolezza. Accompagnami nella mia stanza. »   
Lance lasciò che quelle parole cadessero per un attimo in un vuoto attonito, prima di rendersi conto che Keith le aveva pronunciate come se l’interlocutore fosse un maggiordomo o qualcosa del genere: nessuna malizia nei confronti del giovane che lo stava tenendo tra le braccia, solo una sorta di ordine.  
Troppo stupito anche solo per ribattere con una battuta, lo sollevò e fece in modo che gli passasse un braccio attorno alle spalle per reggersi in piedi. Lance sapeva dove si trovava l’alloggio che gli era stato assegnato e vi si avviò lentamente, senza commentare.  
Fu Keith stesso a spezzare il silenzio a metà di un lungo corridoio.  
« Perchè l’hai fatto? Non riesco a spiegarmelo. »  
Lance gli lanciò un’occhiata obliqua e ghignò.  
« Intendi perchè non ti ho lasciato per terra nella sala di allenamento? »   
Uno sbuffo seccato gli giunse in risposta.  
« Anche. Ma soprattutto perchè ti sei offerto per una missione ad alto rischio solo per salvare qualcuno che nemmeno conosci, per una causa che non è la tua. »   
« Come sarebbe? Salvare gli oppressi dell’impero è la causa della ribellione, quindi è anche la mia. Anche se l’oppresso in questione è un principino arrogante che arriva più morto che vivo da un pianeta ai confini della galassia. »   
Keith gli rifilò una smorfia che venne prontamente ignorata.   
« Sai, qui crediamo tutti nella profezia che salverà l'universo da questa tirannia. » continuò. « La resistenza si è letteralmente costruita attorno alla principessa Allura, lei è la prescelta che sconfiggerà Zarkon e metterà fine all'impero. »  
Allura era stata la luce, il motivo che l'aveva spinto a lasciare l'esercito Galra anni prima, a disertare facendosi credere morto per non mettere in pericolo la sua famiglia, in favore di un ideale che avrebbe portato la pace nell'intero universo.  
Keith invece non sembrava particolarmente impressionato, come se avesse appena sentito solo uno dei tanti gossip che giravano nelle sale delle alte sfere di governo.  
« Quella della profezia è solo una leggenda metropolitana, no? Una volta ne ho sentito parlare da Thace, una delle guardie di mia madre, ma erano solo chiacchiere. Cose come le profezie e i prescelti che salvano l'universo sono solo favole per bambini. »  
Il tono era disincantato e piatto, tipico di chi sapeva che, se voleva ottenere qualcosa, doveva rimboccarsi le maniche e darsi da fare: nessuno gli avrebbe magicamente regalato nulla. Pensarlo dalla voce di un principe che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto avere tutto servito su un piatto d'argento, era strano. Lance faticava a soprassedere.  
« Non si tratta di una favola, ne abbiamo davanti la prova vivente. »  
La principessa, spiegò, era la figlia di re Alfor di Altea e quindi erede al trono se il pianeta non fosse stato occupato dai Galra, ma non si trattava solo di questo. Anni prima, nel periodo della prima espansione dell’Impero, Alfor aveva vissuto come ostaggio politico su Daibazaal, pianeta natale della razza Galra e sede della corte dell'imperatore. All’epoca i rapporti non erano così tesi e la guerra non era ancora scoppiata. Honerva, una scienziata del suo seguito, aveva ottenuto il permesso di portare avanti le proprie ricerche su Daibazaal e, proprio lì, aveva scoperto una fonte di quintessenza. In preda all'estasi dovuta all’assorbimento di tale potere, aveva pronunciato delle parole che sarebbero rimaste scolpite nelle menti di tutti per gli anni a venire come una profezia assoluta: la stirpe di Alfor avrebbe messo fine all'impero.  
Proprio per questo motivo la nascita di Allura, avvenuta poco tempo dopo, era stata tenuta nascosta e la bambina era stata portata in salvo su Altea da Coran, unica persona di cui Alfor si fidava per una simile missione. La resistenza si era radunata attorno a loro spontaneamente e la principessa era stata allevata e riconosciuta da tutti come la prescelta. La fine dell'Impero era diventata il suo scopo e la sua ragione di vita. L’intera Resistenza guardava a lei come al leader che avrebbe messo fine alla guerra e riportato la pace nell'universo.  
Quelle spiegazioni suscitarono in Keith una tiepida reazione e per il momento Lance rinunciò a insistere. Era ovvio che non si sarebbe fidato solamente delle sue parole e al momento non era nemmeno nelle condizioni di farlo. Aveva bisogno di riposare e tutto quello che lui doveva fare era accompagnarlo nella sua stanza.  
E l'avrebbe fatto subito se svoltando l'angolo non avesse sentito una voce nota.  
Doveva averla sentita anche Keith perché si staccò bruscamente da lui e corse avanti.  
« Shiro! »  
Lance lo seguì a passo svelto e scorse Shiro in fondo al corridoio in compagnia di un'altra persona: una figura minuta rispetto alla corporatura robusta del capitano, che la circondava con le braccia quasi facendola scomparire contro di sé. Non ne vedeva il volto, ma la riconobbe immediatamente e non impiegò più di un istante a rendersi conto che Shiro la stava baciando.  
« Bentornato, capitano! Pidge, quando sei arrivata? » esclamò giulivo, per niente a disagio nell'interrompere il momento di intimità della vecchia amica.  
Si rese conto con un istante di ritardo che Keith, accanto a lui, era immobile, rigido, gli occhi spalancati. Le sue guance avevano perso ogni colore.  
Per un momento pensò che sarebbe crollato di nuovo, poi Shiro alzò la testa e mosse un passo verso di loro.  
« Keith! » esclamò, ignorando la presenza di Lance per concentrarsi solo sul principe. Si schiarì la voce e recuperò una parvenza di contegno. « Altezza! Sono felice di vedervi in piedi e in salute. »  
Pidge invece fissava entrambi, con le mani sui fianchi e l'aria seccata di chi era stato interrotto in un'attività piacevole.  
« Discrezione è il tuo secondo nome, Lance. » brontolò.  
Tuttavia Lance non ci fece quasi caso, stupito dall'improvviso cambio di espressione di Keith.  
Lo vide forzare un sorriso tirato, nonostante non stesse facendo il minimo movimento per andare incontro a Shiro. La sua postura restava rigida, i pugni chiusi.  
« Ti ringrazio per l'interessamento. Mi auguro che anche la tua missione non abbia incontrato problemi. » disse in tono piatto, formale.  
Non era stato maleducato o brusco, ma la sua voce tradiva una freddezza inaspettata, al punto che Shiro stesso rimase interdetto.  
Lance spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, mentre veniva colto dalla consapevolezza che quelle che aveva finora considerato poco più che frivole supposizioni fossero invece una realtà.  
Sperò, pregò che Shiro aggiungesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma il capitano rimase in silenzio. Keith superò entrambi con passo deciso, svoltando l'angolo e scomparendo alla vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


	5. Cap. 5

Keith non si era fermato a guardarsi alle spalle, semplicemente si era allontanato alla cieca nel corridoio con la sola intenzione di mettere più spazio possibile tra sé stesso e quello che aveva visto succedere.  
L'immagine di Shiro che baciava quella ragazza gli si era impressa a fuoco nella mente, nonostante si fosse soffermato a osservarli per non più di un paio di secondi. Il gesto protettivo della protesi meccanica che la cingeva e la dolcezza delle dita di Shiro affondate nei suoi capelli rispecchiavano perfettamente ciò che Keith aveva sempre sognato per sé. Il corpo di Shiro che circondava quello minuto della ragazza, che quasi si perdeva nel suo abbraccio, era una scena che i suoi occhi avevano rifuggito ma, allo stesso tempo, i suoi pensieri richiamavano ancora e ancora.  
Perso in quelle considerazioni deprimenti, si rese a malapena conto di essere finito in una parte della base che non conosceva. Si guardò attorno, in cerca di qualche segno che potesse aiutarlo a orientarsi, ma non trovò nulla. Non aveva idea di dove fosse arrivato né dove conducesse il corridoio in cui si trovava.  
Si sentiva debole e vagamente stordito dal mancamento di poco prima, mentre un dolore sordo pulsava all'altezza del cuore ogni volta che richiamava alla mente le immagini di Shiro e Pidge.  
Gli girava la testa.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò a una parete, lasciandosi scivolare fino a toccare terra.  
Avrebbe voluto comportarsi in modo più razionale. Nella situazione in cui si trovava non avrebbe dovuto perdere tempo a struggersi su stupide questioni sentimentali. Doveva tornare sul suo pianeta, salvare sua madre e liberare la sua gente. Doveva muoversi o l'impero avrebbe fatto di Marmora una colonia, avrebbe distrutto la sua casa!  
Una fitta gli attraversò le tempie e si sentì sprofondare in un abisso dove le sue percezioni si fecero indistinte.  
A richiamarlo alla realtà fu una mano posata sulla sua spalla. Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo fosse rimasto privo di sensi, ma tornò gradualmente in sé quando si sentì sollevare di peso e la voce di Lance gli giunse accanto all'orecchio.  
« Ecco dov'eri finito. Sei corso via e non ti ho più trovato. Coraggio, ti accompagno nella tua stanza, che, per la cronaca, è nella direzione opposta. »  
Keith non si preoccupò nemmeno di rispondere. Lance era l'ultima persona che aveva voglia di vedere in quel momento e il pensiero che avesse assistito alla sua reazione lo innervosiva ulteriormente. Tuttavia l'altro non disse una parola e raggiungere la stanza fu un sollievo.  
« Non è un palazzo reale, ma è un alloggio dignitoso e potrai arredarlo come ti pare. » spiegò Lance mentre apriva la porta digitando un codice sul tastierino a parete. « La password è personalizzabile ovviamente, ma ti consiglio di farla sapere almeno a un'altra persona. Sai, per le emergenze... »  
Keith lo lasciò parlare, ascoltandolo a malapena. Non gli importava minimamente che la sua stanza venisse descritta come la suite di un hotel di lusso, in fondo doveva solo dormirci e sperava di rimanerci il meno possibile. Per quello che lo riguardava, sarebbe stato pronto a partire per Marmora in quello stesso momento per prendere a calci Lotor e salvare sua madre.  
« Ora cerca di riposare un po'. » continuò Lance. « Ti chiameremo se ci saranno novità e quando Allura avrà stabilito i piani per la missione. »  
Keith annuì e lasciò che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle con un sibilo, lasciandolo solo nella stanza. A stento si guardò attorno, nell'ambiente semplice e spoglio che lo circondava, e barcollò fino al letto.  
Si stese con un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, consapevole della necessità di calmarsi. Il battito accelerato martellava ancora nel suo petto e le immagini di Shiro e della ragazza si ripresentarono insistenti nella sua mente.  
Faceva dannatamente male.  
Ripensare alle sue ingenue fantasie lo faceva sentire indegno e, allo stesso tempo, gli stringeva la gola in un nodo di sofferenza. Si rese conto della lacrima che era sfuggita alle sue ciglia quando ormai si era persa tra le ciocche corvine.  
  
Dopo aver lasciato Keith nel suo nuovo alloggio, Lance aveva ripercorso il corridoio, augurandosi di non dover tornare indietro di corsa da un momento all'altro perché quel principino testone aveva compiuto qualche gesto inconsulto. Era successo esattamente quello che temeva e, per un motivo che lui per primo non riusciva a spiegarsi, aveva finito per sentirsene responsabile. Era assurdo considerando che, appena poco prima, Keith lo aveva letteralmente trattato come un domestico senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Eppure aveva visto un lampo di dolore nei suoi occhi che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa. Quello che Keith provava per Shiro andava ben al di là della semplice riconoscenza o del rapporto tra un nobile e la sua guardia, andava al di là anche di un rapporto fraterno e Lance si sentiva confuso, diviso tra il dispiacere per la delusione dell'altro e una sorta di fastidio pungente. Perché, insomma, anche lui aveva rischiato la vita per salvare quel piccolo ingrato e tutto quello che ne aveva ricavato era stato un: “non è la tua causa”. Molte grazie.  
Rimuginando, non si rese conto di aver raggiunto una delle aree comuni finché non sentì chiamare il suo nome.  
« Lance! Ehi, sei con noi? »  
Alzando lo sguardo, riconobbe l'amica già incontrata poco prima.  
« Scusa, Pidge, ero sovrappensiero. Hai detto qualcosa? »  
« Dicevo che la principessa ha indetto una riunione tra mezz'ora. Pare stiano preparando una nuova missione, qualcosa che ha a che fare con Beta Traz. Tu piuttosto, hai una faccia che non mi convince per niente. Cosa stai covando? »  
Lance la scrutò, chiedendosi a cosa si stesse mai riferendo.  
« Eh? Nulla, perché? »  
« Non fare il finto tonto, se n'è accorto addirittura Shiro, nonostante fosse in panico per il principe Keith. Gli sei corso dietro come un cagnolino, non è da te. Di solito disprezzi i nobili, quindi sputa il rospo. Cosa bolle in pentola? »  
« Shiro era in panico? Quindi lo sa? » esclamò Lance, incredulo.  
« Non rispondere a una domanda con altre domande. » lo redarguì l'amica, piazzandosi le mani sui fianchi con aria impaziente.  
Lance sospirò: quando Pidge s'impuntava era impossibile farle cambiare idea, quindi tanto valeva darle quello che voleva.  
« Non bolle nulla. » capitolò. « Semplicemente avevo intuito che il principino avesse un debole per Shiro, tutto qui. Dev'essere stato un brutto colpo per lui vedervi insieme e, siccome è ancora convalescente e ha avuto un mancamento nella sala di allenamento, mi sono preoccupato. Nient'altro. »  
« Nient'altro? »  
Lo sguardo ambrato di Pidge, dietro le lenti rotonde, sembrava vedere molto più di quanto non dimostrasse.  
« Nient'altro. »  
Lance sapeva benissimo che quella risposta non l'avrebbe soddisfatta.  
« Allora suppongo che per te non sarebbe un problema se la principessa avesse deciso di assegnare il principe Keith alla prossima missione. Per dargli la possibilità di farsi le ossa sul campo. »  
Pidge fece una pausa leggermente più lunga per sottolineare il pathos.  
« Sotto la tua supervisione. » concluse.  
Follia.  
Quello era l'unico modo per descrivere un'ipotesi del genere.  
Follia allo stato puro.  
Keith se la cavava bene con le lame, d'accordo, ma non aveva mai visto un campo di battaglia in vita sua. Non aveva idea di come funzionasse un'uscita in missione. Avrebbe finito per mettere in pericolo sé stesso e gli altri, sarebbe stato un disastro. Avrebbe potuto scapparci il morto. Più di quanto non venisse normalmente messo in conto in una qualunque missione della Resistenza contro l'Impero, s'intende.  
Lance non ne voleva sapere nulla.  
« Non se ne parla. Non intendo fare da balia a qualcuno durante una missione. » protestò, ma Pidge lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
« Per qualsiasi rimostranza, rivolgersi alla principessa Allura in sede di riunione strategica. »  
Lance sbuffò e incrociò le braccia.  
Avere il principino tra i piedi sarebbe stato un problema, non solo perché non aveva nessuna esperienza, ma anche perché non sarebbe stato nello stato mentale adatto ad affrontare una missione del genere.  
Era universalmente riconosciuto che una persona sentimentalmente delusa tendeva a fare molte più sciocchezze e a mettersi nei guai di una serena e Lance non aveva per nulla voglia di trovarsi sul groppone un potenziale suicida.  
« Posso vedere le rotelline arrugginite del tuo cervello girare a fatica. » commentò Pidge con un ghigno. « Se quello che ti preoccupa non è strettamente militare, posso provare io a scambiare due parole con il principe. Anche Shiro me lo ha chiesto, quindi non sarebbe un problema. »  
Lance scrutò l'amica e valutò quanti ulteriori danni emotivi potesse fare a uno nella precaria condizione del principino: non molti, probabilmente. Anzi, forse avrebbe potuto addirittura essere d'aiuto.  
« Fai come credi. » concluse. « Non sono la sua guardia, né il suo badante e di certo Shiro sa cos'è meglio per lui. Ora scusami, ma la riunione sta per iniziare e voglio essere certo di avere un posto in prima fila. »  
  
Quando Keith sentì bussare alla porta la prima reazione che ebbe fu quella di sospirare di esasperazione. Non aveva nessuna voglia si sentire di nuovo Lance che gli spiegava come funzionava la password della camera e quanto convenisse che qualcun altro la conoscesse “per le emergenze”. Le vere emergenze erano altre, non quelle che potevano capitare in una camera da letto.  
« Non hai qualche riunione a cui presenziare, signor cecchino? » esclamò, non lesinando il sarcasmo.  
Trattenersi quando era in quello stato era estremamente difficile.  
« Non sono Lance, altezza. » rispose una voce femminile fastidiosamente familiare.  
Cosa ci faceva la ragazza di Shiro fuori dalla sua porta? Era forse venuta a marcare il territorio?  
Non aveva nemmeno il diritto di starsene da solo nel suo dolore per un po'?  
Keith spostò con riluttanza il braccio che aveva ripiegato a coprirsi gli occhi e si alzò dal letto, trascinandosi fino al tastierino a parete per sbloccare la porta.  
La ragazza lo salutò con un sorrisetto tirato, sistemandosi sul naso i grossi occhiali rotondi e spostando dietro l'orecchio una ciocca castana di quel taglio bizzarro.  
« Se pensate che sia venuta qui per un qualunque motivo poco nobile, mi dispiace deludervi. » esordì. « Non intendo fare nessun genere di rivendicazione, solo assicurarmi che stiate bene e portarvi le più sincere scuse da parte di Shiro. »  
« Ti ha mandata lui? » chiese Keith, ancora diffidente pur facendosi da parte per lasciarla entrare.  
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con un sibilo.  
« Sì, si preoccupava del fatto che non voleste vederlo, ma allo stesso tempo voleva accertarsi che steste bene. » disse lei. « Sono Pidge, forse vi ricordate di me, sono quella che ha aperto il wormhole per permettervi di raggiungere Altea. »  
Di quei momenti Keith ricordava solo vagamente una voce nel trasmettitore, ma annuì comunque.  
« Te ne sono grato. » mormorò. « Hai altro da dire? »  
Solo un lieve increspare delle sopracciglia sottolineò l'irritazione che quel tono suscitò nella ragazza.  
« In questo momento si sta organizzando una missione a Beta Traz, a cui parteciperete sotto il comando di Lance. È probabile che io sia il vostro tecnico delle comunicazioni. Il motivo principale per cui sono qui è accertarmi che siate nelle condizioni ideali per partecipare a una missione che metterà in conto delle vite. Se non siete in grado di farlo, fisicamente o emotivamente, per noi è importante saperlo subito. »  
Quelle parole fecero spalancare gli occhi a Keith.  
Pensavano forse che non fosse all'altezza? Che fosse fragile, convalescente, con il cuore spezzato, incapace di prendere decisioni razionali? Si sbagliavano e l'avrebbe dimostrato.  
« Posso fare tutto ciò che è necessario per liberare mia madre e la mia casa. Posso partecipare a qualunque missione organizzerete, non sono qui per farmi proteggere da nessuno. » rispose, suscitando un sorriso nella ragazza di fronte a lui.  
« Mi fa piacere sentirvelo dire. Shiro ha sempre sostenuto che foste forte e determinato, che ce l'avreste fatta in ogni caso. »  
Annuì e girò sui tacchi per uscire, fermandosi poi all'ultimo momento.  
« So come vi sentite. Anche la mia famiglia è dispersa da quando l'Impero ha conquistato Olkarion, il pianeta dove vivevamo. La Resistenza mi ha dato una casa e uno scopo, confido che possa essere lo stesso anche per voi. Forse non è il momento più adatto per dirlo, ma voglio che sappiate che Shiro è molto orgoglioso di voi e vi considera il fratello che non ha mai avuto. Andrebbe in capo all'universo per il vostro bene. »  
Keith rimase immobile a guardarla uscire. Parte dell'astio che provava nei suoi confronti era appena svanito grazie a quelle parole. Quella che aveva di fronte non era una rivale, ma una persona nella sua stessa penosa situazione che aveva trovato conforto come poteva. Non poteva biasimare nessuno per una cosa simile.  
Forse non sarebbe stato facile, ma era tempo di lasciarsi alle spalle quel sentimento infantile e prendere in mano la situazione. Se partecipare alle missioni della Resistenza era ciò che ritenevano necessario per avvicinarsi all'obiettivo, allora l'avrebbe fatto e le avrebbe portate a termine.  
Avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per avvicinarsi allo scopo finale di riprendersi il trono di Marmora e sua madre.  
  
Quando Lance lasciò la sala riunioni era più preoccupato di quando vi aveva messo piede. La missione che stavano preparando mirava alla liberazione di una delle menti più geniali della galassia, a detta della principessa e dei generali della Resistenza, ingiustamente incarcerata e tenuta sotto controllo dall'Impero. Beta Traz era un carcere di massima sicurezza, un luogo molto difficile in cui infiltrarsi, ben diverso dal palazzo reale occupato di Altea, dove un banale travestimento era stato sufficiente. Le piastre che azionavano l'apertura delle porte non erano dei semplici sensori a pressione o lettori di impronte digitali, bensì erano in grado di rilevare il DNA di chi vi appoggiava il palmo e si azionavano solo in presenza di geni galra. Nemmeno la rinomata abilità alteana di modificare il proprio aspetto era stata d'aiuto fino a quel momento ed era qui che entrava in gioco il principe Keith.  
Lance aveva creduto, aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che il suo coinvolgimento fosse puramente marginale, un modo come un altro per mostrare a un ragazzino ignaro come fosse realmente una missione sul campo. Invece aveva scoperto che il consiglio dei generali ne aveva fatto addirittura il centro di quell'azione, come se non avesse aspettato altro che avere qualcuno come lui tra le mani per approfittarne.  
« Non mi piace. » brontolò per l'ennesima volta, mentre percorreva i corridoi alla volta dell'ala degli alloggi.  
Hunk, al suo fianco, si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
« Francamente non capisco quale sia il problema, Lance. Hai passato tutta la riunione a borbottare quando quella che ci è capitata è un'ottima occasione. Il principe Keith, con la sua metà galra, ci permetterà di avere accesso a Beta Traz e liberare Slav. »  
« Non è affatto un'occasione, Hunk! Ma non capisci? I generali non aspettavano altro che arrivasse qualcuno come lui per approfittarne. Non importa che sia Keith o qualcun altro, una qualunque creatura con sangue galra sarebbe andata bene. Questo è... è sfruttamento! »  
Lance gesticolò, frustrato. Odiava quella situazione.  
« Lui è venuto qui scappando dal suo pianeta conquistato, in cerca di aiuto e protezione. A quest'ora dovremmo essere su Marmora a bombardare Lotor e a restituire il pianeta ai legittimi sovrani! Perché noi siamo la Resistenza, è questo che facciamo, prendiamo a calci i cattivi! Non sfruttiamo chi viene in cerca d'aiuto per i nostri scopi! »  
Hunk sospirò.  
« Non per essere polemico, Lance, ma ho l'impressione che, da quando ti sei trovato davanti il tuo principino, ti sfugga la visione d'insieme. »  
« Non è affatto il _mio_ principino! E la visione d'insieme ce l'ho più che chiara e continua a non piacermi. »  
Sapeva bene che la liberazione di Slav sarebbe stata di grande aiuto per la progettazione di qualunque missione futura, compresa la liberazione di Marmora, ma non gli andava per nulla a genio che Keith dovesse esporsi in quel modo. Già non approvava che partecipasse alla missione nello stato precario in cui si trovava, figuriamoci esserne il cardine! Come minimo sarebbero saltati tutti in aria.  
« Scommetto che lui invece sarebbe entusiasta di partecipare. » continuò Hunk. « Da come ne parli ho l'impressione che non sia il tipo da starsene tranquillo nell'attesa che qualcuno gli restituisca casa sua su un piatto d'argento. »  
« Certo che no. Sono sicuro che si butterebbe a capofitto nella battaglia come qualunque idiota dopo una delusione sentimentale. Altro che liberare il suo pianeta, ci farà ammazzare tutti. »  
« Hai sentito la principessa, evitare qualunque genere di colpo di testa sarà il tuo compito. Sarai l'ufficiale superiore di un principe, dovresti essere soddisfatto. Dopotutto dicevi sempre che avresti voluto comandare a bacchetta qualche nobile. »  
Invece Lance non era per nulla soddisfatto. Non aveva nessuna aspirazione di comandare Keith a bacchetta, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga saperlo alla base, al sicuro, a riprendersi e ad allenarsi in vista del giorno in cui avrebbe riconquistato la sua casa. Inoltre non aveva alcuna fiducia nel fatto che sarebbe riuscito a farsi ascoltare e obbedire da quella testa calda.  
« Se ci tieni così tanto, perché non glielo dici tu? »  
« E perdermi la tua faccia mentre gli dirai che sarai il suo comandante sul campo? Per niente al mondo, amico. »  
Lance avrebbe voluto brontolare ancora, inveire contro Hunk che non era per nulla d'aiuto, ma avevano raggiunto l'alloggio di Keith e il tempo delle chiacchiere si era esaurito.  
Imponendosi un'aria seria e marziale, bussò quindi alla porta, sperando che il giovane principe nel frattempo si fosse ricomposto.  
Quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato era di trovarlo vestito di tutto punto, con addosso il pettorale di un'armatura preso chissà dove, sull'attenti nella posa di un perfetto saluto militare.  
« Sono pronto a partire al vostro ordine, comandante. » affermò Keith, davanti ai due increduli compagni.  
E Lance, che aveva fatto di tutto per prepararsi un discorso volto a scoraggiare quella follia e far leva sulla razionalità, si ritrovò suo malgrado ad arrossire e a pensare che, dopotutto, avere il principino che lo chiamava comandante non sarebbe stato poi così orribile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
